proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Behemoth
Behemoth is a Polish blackened death metal band from Gdańsk, formed in 1991. They are considered to have played an important role in establishing the Polish extreme metal underground. Until the late 1990s, the band played a traditional black metal style with heathen lyrical content, but soon changed to that of occult and thelemic themes written by their lead vocalist Nergal and Krzysztof Azarewicz. With the 1999 release of Satanica, the band demonstrated their presence in the death metal scene, while retaining their own signature style characterized by the drum work of Inferno, multi-layered vocals and Middle-Eastern influences. Despite Behemoth having been labeled as death metal or thrash metal-influenced, Nergal has mentioned that he does not like the band to be labeled. Members 'Current' * Adam "Nergal" Darski – lead vocals, guitars (1991–present) * Zbigniew "Inferno" Promiński – drums (1997–1999, 2000–present) * Tomasz "Orion" Wróblewski – bass, backing vocals (2003–present) 'Session/live musicians' * Patryk "Seth" Sztyber – guitars, backing vocals (2004–present) 'Former' * Adam "Baal Ravenlock" Muraszko – drums (1991–1996) * Adam "Desecrator" Malinowski – guitars, backing vocals (1991–1992) * Rafał "Frost" Brauer – guitars, backing vocals (1993–1994) * Sławomir "Orcus" Kolasa – bass, backing vocals (1993) * Leszek "Les" Dziegielewski – guitars (1999), bass, backing vocals (1995–1997, 1998–1999) * Mefisto – bass, backing vocals (1997–1998) * [Mateusz "Havoc" Śmierzchalski – guitars, backing vocals (2000–2003) 'Former session/live musicians' * Marcin "Novy" Nowak – bass, backing vocals (2000–2003) 'Live musicians' * Bartłomiej "Bruno" Waruszewski – bass, backing vocals (1999) * Istvan Lendvay – bass, backing vocals (2003) * Michał "Stoker" Stopa – guitars, backing vocals (2004) * Adam Sierżęga – drums (2013, 2016) * Kerim "Krimh" Lechner – drums (2013) * Jon "The Charn" Rice – drums (2017) * James Harrison – drums (2018) 'Timeline' TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1992 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1992 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:live value:yellow legend:Live id:lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:other value:gray(0.8) legend:Other_releases LineData = at:01/04/1995 color:black layer:back at:02/01/1996 color:black layer:back at:02/03/1998 color:black layer:back at:25/10/1999 color:black layer:back at:27/11/2000 color:black layer:back at:28/10/2002 color:black layer:back at:24/10/2004 color:black layer:back at:02/07/2007 color:black layer:back at:07/08/2009 color:black layer:back at:03/02/2014 color:black layer:back at:05/10/2018 color:black layer:back at:01/06/1992 color:other layer:back at:01/07/1993 color:other layer:back at:15/01/1993 color:other layer:back at:01/02/1994 color:other layer:back at:01/08/1994 color:other layer:back at:19/09/1997 color:other layer:back at:01/07/2000 color:other layer:back at:14/09/2003 color:other layer:back at:06/09/2004 color:other layer:back at:05/10/2005 color:other layer:back at:10/07/2006 color:other layer:back at:14/10/2008 color:other layer:back at:11/11/2008 color:other layer:back at:05/11/2010 color:other layer:back at:05/11/2010 color:other layer:back at:18/05/2011 color:other layer:back at:04/12/2013 color:other layer:back at:01/11/2014 color:other layer:back at:14/12/2015 color:other layer:back at:13/04/2018 color:other layer:back BarData = bar:Nergal text:"Nergal" bar:Desecrator text:"Desecrator" bar:Frost text:"Frost" bar:Havoc text:"Havoc" bar:Seth text:"Seth" bar:Orcus text:"Orcus" bar:Les text:"Les" bar:Mefisto text:"Mefisto" bar:Novy text:"Novy" bar:Orion text:"Orion" bar:Baal text:"Baal Ravenlock" bar:Inferno text:"Inferno" bar:Bruno text:"Bruno" bar:Lendvay text:"Istvan Lendvay" bar:Stoker text:"Stoker" bar:Sierżęga text:"Adam Sierżęga" bar:Krimh text:"Krimh" bar:Charn text:"The Charn" bar:Harrison text:"James Harrison" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Nergal from:01/10/1991 till:end color:vocals bar:Nergal from:01/10/1991 till:end color:guitar width:3 bar:Nergal from:01/10/1991 till:31/12/1992 color:bass width:5 bar:Nergal from:01/07/1993 till:11/06/1995 color:bass width:5 bar:Nergal from:31/12/1998 till:01/01/2000 color:bass width:5 bar:Desecrator from:01/10/1991 till:31/05/1992 color:guitar bar:Les from:12/06/1995 till:01/08/1997 color:bass bar:Les from:30/06/1998 till:31/12/1998 color:bass bar:Les from:01/01/1999 till:31/10/1999 color:guitar bar:Havoc from:01/01/2000 till:05/10/2003 color:guitar bar:Seth from:01/05/2004 till:end color:guitar bar:Frost from:01/01/1993 till:31/07/1994 color:guitar bar:Orcus from:01/01/1993 till:30/06/1993 color:bass bar:Mefisto from:01/08/1997 till:30/06/1998 color:bass bar:Novy from:01/01/2000 till:01/06/2003 color:bass bar:Orion from:01/06/2003 till:end color:bass bar:Baal from:01/10/1991 till:11/10/1996 color:drums bar:Inferno from:01/02/1997 till:31/10/1999 color:drums bar:Inferno from:01/01/2000 till:end color:drums bar:Bruno from:01/01/1999 till:31/12/1999 color:live bar:Lendvay from:01/01/2003 till:31/12/2003 color:live bar:Stoker from:01/01/2004 till:31/12/2004 color:live bar:Sierżęga from:01/01/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:live bar:Sierżęga from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 color:live bar:Krimh from:01/01/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:live bar:Charn from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 color:live bar:Harrison from:01/01/2018 till:end color:live }} Discography : Main article: Behemoth discography * Sventevith (Storming Near the Baltic) (1995) * Grom (1996) * Pandemonic Incantations (1998) * Satanica (1999) * Thelema.6 (2000) * Zos Kia Cultus (Here and Beyond) (2002) * Demigod (2004) * The Apostasy (2007) * Evangelion (2009) * The Satanist (2014) * I Loved You at Your Darkest (2018)